1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which includes a power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus converts electric power into heat with using an electrothermal conversion device disposed to a recording head, and discharges ink onto a sheet surface by using the heat. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-145892, a capacitor (e.g., electrolytic capacitor) is provided to supply the electric power with a stable voltage value to an electrothermal conversion device. A power supply circuit that supplies the electric power to a recording head includes a semiconductor switch, e.g., a field-effect transistor (FET) to perform a switching operation of the semiconductor switch as needed. The power supply circuit also includes a discharge circuit configured to discharge charges stored in the capacitor to the earth (ground) when a recording apparatus does not perform recording operation.
However, if electric power is supplied from a power source upon starting the recording apparatus or before starting the recording operation, an inrush current with a large current value can be generated. This is because the amount of charges stored in the capacitor is small and a potential difference is thus large between the capacitor and the power source. Therefore, when a circuit that suppresses the current value is provided, a circuit scale is increased, thereby raising up costs.